The Way to be Treated
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Guy is abused by the Sheriff and Marian asks him why he lets it happen. Guy/Marian slight GuyxSheriff


(Guy/Marian) Warning: mature themes

Guy walked stiffly down the corridors of the Sheriff's castle. His body ached with each step, yet his face did not betray more than a slight wince when no one was looking. His dark hair was in slight disarray about his head and the leather against his skin was beginning to feel cumbersome as it brushed against his tender flesh.

The thick fabric covered up the results of last night's punishment. Usually the Sheriff was not as brutal as he had been, yet his exasperation over Robin Hood's exploits had exploded into a vehement ire, on which Guy was the beneficiary. He had been the one to receive all of the Sheriff's anger, and had not retaliated enough, and resented the fact.

He couldn't, lest he would lose his chances of receiving the power that the Gisborne family name deserved. Guy was in a surly mood that day, more than usual, especially since the Sheriff was mockingly jovial. Guy had not been spared a day off; there was no resting when it came to his duty.

He gritted his teeth and bore it, even if his body was aflame with pain. His resilience baffled most, for it was not unknown to the castle's occupants about the Sheriff's sporadic and violent tempers that had dastardly results, especially on his right hand man.

Guy had to stop for a moment and breathed heavily. His chest heaved and his body had doubled over slightly as he rested his brow against the cold stone wall.

"Something wrong Gizzy?" Allan A' Dale's caused Guy to straighten swiftly and hiss in pain as he did so.

He glowered at the man hotly. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Allan blinked. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Guy growled heatedly. "Go damn it!"

Allan's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered himself, shrugged, and left. Guy stood there, breathing heavily and shook his head in disdain before leaving as well. The day was a long one, and Guy was slower than usual and had difficulty concentrating.

The Sheriff kept a sharp eye on him and he would leer at Guy, causing the man to cringe in disgust. He closed his eyes and shook his head as memories arose of the night before. He recalled each strike of the whip as it cracked on his back and how the Sheriff had dug his nails hard into Guy's scalp, tearing at his skin and hair.

Vasey had then stroked the side of Guy's face with a sick satisfaction as the man breathed raggedly and his eyes glistened with tears from the agony coursing through him. For a moment Guy had let his fury rule him and had protested the base punishment, but it had been a grave mistake. It only furthered it, and the Sheriff had had more than lashes in mind.

Guy shuddered involuntarily and withdrew quickly when he caught the Sheriff staring at him. He encountered Marian soon afterward but avoided her, because he did not want the Sheriff butting in his affairs with her. He retreated to some personal quarters of his when he stayed in Nottingham some nights instead of Locksley.

When he entered his room he thrust off his long leather coat and grabbed a nearby wash basin and a cloth. He steadily began to peel off his clothes and winced as he did so. He scowled deeply for a moment as he saw the dark welts and bruises that covered his lithe body. He began to wash himself, liking the feeling of the cool water brushing against his skin.

Guy paused however, when the cloth grazed one of his lean flanks. His face darkened at the sight of the bruises at his hips. A memory of the Sheriff grasping them tightly, drawing blood, and laughing came into his mind, and he began to scrub furiously.

It was then that a soft knock sounded on his door, and Guy jumped. He pulled on his trousers swiftly and became irritated as the knocking became insistent. "What is it? Come in."

Guy began to dry himself off and did not even watch as the person entered. He froze however, when his face met Marian standing there. A blush crossed her face and she immediately averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh, Guy this is a bad time. I'm sorry!" She paused then when she realized something was not right.

Guy breathed heavily as Marian's eyes landed on him once again. Her face paled when she saw his injuries. "Guy you're…"

He scowled and quickly covered himself. "It is nothing. Marian, what is it that you need?" He sounded tetchier than he had intended, and was still recovering from the shock of being seen half-naked and wet by her.

Marian was troubled though, and gave Guy a look he hated to see; pity, yet there was a rare compassion in her gaze. "It is trivial, I am sorry for bothering you. What happened?"

Her last words came out in a whisper and she drew closer to him. Guy's expression faltered when Marian rested a hand on his arm to study a long and ugly bruise that clung there. Her eyebrows furrowed and Guy drew away as if burned.

He stared at her, aggrieved. "I told you it was nothing and it is none of your concern. Go now and leave me be."

Marian nodded solemnly. "It was the Sheriff, wasn't it?"

Guy stiffened and a soft sound escaped his throat. Marian noticed his reaction, but Guy recovered hastily and drew a shirt over his head. He did not reply, and Marian frowned.

"This is too cruel Guy. You cannot let him do this to you. You do not deserve such treatment!" she cried indignantly.

Guy scoffed, yet he did not sound so cocky, for he sobered quickly. "I don't expect you to understand Marian. I know you hate that I work for the Sheriff, but that is just the way it is. Bruises and cuts heal."

Marian shook her head. "But it goes deeper than that, doesn't it?"

Her stark gaze met Guy's own. There was a penetrating silence and Marian did not need to hear Guy's words to know that she was right. She felt mixed emotions swirl through her, from loathing for the sheriff, to bewilderment and confusion towards Guy for the way he let himself be treated.

"Guy you aren't a dog. You do all of the Sheriff's work. He owes a lot to you and you let him step all over you. I don't understand, it isn't right! The way he treats you Guy; it's horrible. He wouldn't care if you died, don't you know that?"

Guy's eyes glimmered. "I don't care to explain it to you. Don't you have somewhere to be? Can't you go do embroidery or something instead of prying in business that isn't yours?"

Marian's temper flared. "No! I am bothering you because I care Guy! Is it such a bad thing to have someone care for you?"

Her own words surprised her and her face fell. Guy's eyes widened somewhat and Marian's eyes became downcast. No words were spoken for a while before Guy spoke softly.

"Marian, I thank you for your concern, but you have to know that you cannot question these things. I can only be worthy man for you if I have more power, and I can only get that with the Sheriff. Until then…" His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes as if pained.

Marian shook her head in exasperation. "You aren't going to change are you?" Her eyes burned and her voice became inflected slightly. She trembled slightly and had strained over what to do.

Guy faced her somberly, and it appalled her. She wanted to hit him, but also embrace him at the same time. Marian couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room leaving Guy by himself to brood.


End file.
